


Open Your Heart

by Greyhound



Series: DMMD Rare Pair Week 2015 [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Clear is a robot fixed up by Noiz having maintenance done, I literally don't know what to tag this, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Noiz runs maintenance on Clear and is taught about love.</p>
<p>Mechanic!Noiz AU, written for DMMD Rare Pair Week 2015, Day 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because I've had a hectic day and honestly wasn't even expecting to get this done in time omg

Clear sat perched on a worktop to one side of the garage. It was by no means the largest garage in the world, large enough to fit maybe three cars to be worked on simultaneously, but it was a decent size. That said, aside from the general, typical clutter of the place, it was empty. Sundays were days off for most of the mechanics. _Most_ , as Noiz and Clear had come in on that day. 

'Noiz!' Came the cheery call, Clear's legs swinging off of the side of the counter as he picked up on the clank of the shutters moving up, the light flooding in. The blonde dipped under the shutters, debating on simply keeping them open. That said, it was plenty light enough in here with them closed, and there would be no risk of someone walking past and looking in, making Clear uncomfortable.  
'Hey,' He greeted, coming to stand before Clear. With a soft, gleeful grin, Clear held out his arms in signal of wanting a hug. Noiz wasted no time in embracing the other, burying his face into Clear's shoulder. 

'I still don't see why we've got to do this, I'm working just fine,' Clear complained after Noiz had retracted, going across the garage to fetch his tool box. Clear marvelled at the way his sinewy muscles twisted beneath a too small shirt, stained with all manner of grease and grime, wondering if his own synthetic muscles moved like that.   
'It's maintenance,' Noiz called back, 'because sometimes little problems go undetected and get worst.'. His toolbox he found, tucked into the lowest shelf of a wheeled trolley. Clear pouted, but thought over Noiz's point.  
'That makes sense, I guess. I don't entirely understand, but I trust Noiz's judgement,' Clear decided, voicing his thoughts.

Clear wound up sitting cross legged to face the wall, still on the countertop, shirt off (Noiz had wondered why on earth wearing a dress shirt to a garage had even crossed Clear's mind), and the panel that was his back pulled off to reveal his inner workings.  
'Wouldn't you prefer to go into sleep mode or something?' Noiz asked, noting the way Clear jerked when he slid open a compartment along the artificial spine, revealing several small microchips and bundles of wires. Once upon a time, such a thing as Clear jolting would not have bothered him. He wouldn't have had the capacity to care for Clear possibly being in pain, due to his own lack of sensation.

However, he quickly grew attached to Clear. He had found the android discarded on his way through a back alley, metal joints bare and rusted, and the entire thing just generally in a complete state of disrepair. On a whim, Noiz decided to fix it up; perhaps he could catch a fair price for it and sell Clear on. However, he felt himself fascinated and slightly jealous of one thing - Clear had a sense of touch. This fucking _machine_ , made by man, could feel things he couldn't.

Clear was fairly clueless at first, unaware of human convention or societal norms. He also imprinted on Noiz as a duckling does its mother, and Noiz simply couldn't bring himself to hate Clear. After months of patching him up, switching him on, checking for faults only to have to switch him off and continue to solder, Noiz eventually ended up with warm feelings for the other.

Shaking his head, Clear hummed.  
'No, it doesn't hurt, it just feels odd,' He explained airily. Noiz hummed, checking that the components in the circuit beneath his fingers weren't loose.  
'In what way does it feel odd?' Noiz asked quietly. Clear had learnt that questions like this were Noiz begging him to explain in any sort of manner what a particular touch felt like. He thought before speaking.  
'Kinda tickly. It's like there's little sparks of electricity making my joints jerk as it touches them. If you could feel the static sounds that are on the radio sometimes, it would feel like that.'

Noiz took it in, taking a moment to compare the description to sensations he knew from his tongue. Like static? So maybe like pins and needles? He'd had that once, when he ate something he was allergic too. His train of thought was broken when Clear let out a surprised squeak, and Noiz came back to find his fingers hovering over a switch on the lowest of Clear's right ribs.  
'Crap, sorry,' Noiz apologised, flipping it back, 'I wasn't paying attention.'  
'Don't worry, just warn me next time you turn off the control in my legs,' Clear said, not sounding particularly bothered by it at all. He shifted both of his legs ever so slightly, ensuring they were both fine. Noiz observed.  
'Should I check your joints? I get the feeling they need a change of fluid.' Noiz contemplated.  
'But you changed the oil in them a week ago. I don't think it's going to deteriorate in that amount of time,' Clear shrugged, wriggling slightly. Having his back panel off was truly a strange experience. 

Noiz took a little more time poking around inside of him, taking a quick check of his shoulder joints just to check that the oil really didn't need changing (it didn't). Clear stayed oddly silent, seemingly brooding over something. Noiz didn't have the mind to poke about it; Clear deserved time to think to himself. 

When he did speak, however, as Noiz was reconnecting his back, it took the blonde aback.

'Do you love me, Noiz?'   
'Hm?'  
'Do you love me?' Clear's question was completely unprompted and out of the blue, and Noiz thought as he swung shut the panel with a click.  
'Why?'  
'Answer me first, Noiz,' Clear was surprisingly adamant on the subject, voice ridden with seriousness. Noiz sighed as Clear spun to watch him, pink eyes narrowed and fiercely trained on him.  
'Yes, I do. I love you Clear. Why?' Noiz moved to rest against the counter, Clear's eyes moving with him. The android was still clearly fiercely thinking.  
'How do you feel love if you cannot feel?'

Noiz didn't know why he found that amusing. Noiz didn't know why he laughed, but he did. Relief maybe played into it a little, but all in all it was mainly amusement.  
'That's a different kind of feel,' Noiz chuckled, 'I have emotions you know. I'm not-' _a robot._ Oops. That would have been a disastrous thing to say.  
'But don't you feel it... _Here?_ ' Clear gestured across Noiz's own chest, to receive a lick of the lips and a shake of the head from the blonde.  
'Not really. My heart beats a little faster but I don't feel much,' Noiz shrugged, seeming listless but actually genuinely interested. He'd heard of this before.   
'Can I tell you? Tell you what it's like?' Clear began to bounce with his words, a happy gleam behind his eyes. Telling Noiz about feelings was something he had grown to enjoy - his way of giving back to the man who had fixed him. Noiz nodded.

'People often compare it to butterflies, I think I remember hearing once? But I think it's more like fireworks. In your chest and stomach and sometimes in your head. And I get dizzy sometimes, too, when Noiz is close to me or when I think about certain things,' Clear paused to think. Noiz smirked.  
'Would certain things include the likes of me sucking your dick?'   
'This is not the time, Noiz!'  
'It could be. But carry on.'  
Another pause, before Clear spoke again. 'And generally it's just warm. Which is probably a bad comparison to make for you, because you don't really know what warmth feels like...' Noiz shook his head.  
'Nah, I know warm. Pasta is warm. Your tongue is warm.'   
'Oh! Yes, I forgot about your tongue feeling things,' Clear smiled, face taking on a dreamy look, 'I don't know. Love has a lot of physical feeling. It's hard to describe, I'm sorry.' Noiz clicked the piercing in his tongue against his teeth.  
'Doesn't matter. I don't need to feel all that to know I'm in love with you.'


End file.
